You asked for it
by sysa22
Summary: Pride and Prejudice is invaded by a Dark Lord who is tired of wearing black and accidentally wishes himself into a more colourful era. When he arrives, he flutters and flounces and gives his opinions to all and sundry in his own inimitable way. Even if they are not wanted. Or, especially if they are not wanted. I had to take most of this story down. It is now on Amazon.
1. Chapter 1 - Crash

A/N: Hi I'm back.

This little story is completely out of left field.

My husband kept throwing ideas at me about story lines. They kept getting sillier and sillier until we got to the suggestion that I should write a P&P story with a Dark Lord in it.

I told him he was crazy. But then I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Also, I can never resist a challenge. So I worked out a way it could possibly work. It will probably be totally silly and over the top.

I don't have a posting schedule for it, since I'm also working on a prequel for DFY about the Duchess and her family, as well as a story about Alistair. And I have a full-time job. And the aforementioned husband. But I thought I'd give you a taste and see what happens.

.~~~oo00oo~~~

Sorry, I had to take down most of the story, since Amazon insist on exclusive rights.

If you would like to find it...

'You asked for it' by Sydney Salier. © Copyright 2019 will be published on Amazon on 6 December 2019.

If you have enjoyed my story, please leave a review on Amazon.

Thank you for your support and encouragement.

.

~~~oo00oo~~~

'Mrs Bennet's Surprising Connections' by Sydney Salier. © Copyright 2019 is now available on Amazon as Kindle, Kindle Unlimited and paperback.

The first 10 people who PM me, will receive a Kindle copy.

~~~oo00oo~~~

**Crash**

Garth Leachim was a very happy Dark Lord. He was in his personal space yacht, the 'Endeavour', having just completed a very secret mission to the planet Goochi and none of his superiors had found out.

Now he was on his way back to his home base on the planet xyz. The planet truly was called xyz, since nobody had been able to come with a name for it and by the time they did, the name had stuck. Regardless of the name, he was trying to get back to the planet as the last step in his secret mission required him to get the precious cargo, he had acquired on Goochi back to his home.

He was fully aware that black clothing was very stylish and that Dark Lords were expected to wear black at all times. After all one had to consider appearances.

But he hated black clothing with a passion. The kind of passion only a Dark Lord was capable of.

He wanted colour and lots of it. Any kind of colour. There were only two colours he detested – black and beige. Of the two beige of course was worse. It was just bland. Black at least was stylish, but oh so boring on its own.

Now he had a cargo hold full of the most colourful fashions money could buy. He adored the latest style popular on Goochi, they called it The Regency style and was supposedly based on a style popular on earth centuries ago. He had even picked up some cheap baubles to complement the outfits. Some people might consider them in bad taste. After all, no man with good taste would normally wear diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. But they just looked so pretty with the outfits he had bought.

He nearly swooned at the mere thought of all the frills, ruffles and lace which adorned his new shirts. And the brocade of the waistcoats, was simply to die for.

He kept wishing he did not live in a society where he had to be so restricted. He wanted to give free rein to his taste, his ideas, his passions. He truly wanted to find a society where he would be allowed to be himself.

In his distracted state, he did not notice the slight distortion in space opening up ahead of him. Before he realised what was happening and without a chance to do anything about it, he was sucked into the newly established wormhole.

He had one panicked moment to realise what was happening, before he blacked out. He hated blacking out. He would have preferred to blue out. But he was not given an option. The energy within the wormhole was inimical to rational thinking. Unfortunately, it was also disastrous for delicate equipment, such as computers which also shut down. Leaving the Endeavour without guidance.

At least Garth Leachim was not aware of the crash when it occurred shortly after leaving the wormhole.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

**Awakening**

When Garth Leachim started to wake up, he wondered who was making that awful racket. Somebody was beating a drum and someone was groaning very loudly. After a minute's contemplation he realised that he was the one who was groaning and the drumming was a pounding headache.

Relieved to have established the cause of the problem and having stopped groaning, lowered the noise level, he considered how he had gotten into this state. He remembered his shopping expedition to the planet Goochi, starting his return trip and then there was this blank.

Wait a minute. He tried to focus. Yes, there was this distortion…

Finally, the light came on in his head. The wormhole. That must be it. Wormholes were notoriously dangerous places.

His eyes flew open. Everything was dark. No lights from any of the myriad of gadgets and consoles in the cockpit of his space yacht.

He reached out very gingerly.

There was one button he could find in the dark, even with a pounding headache. That was the restart button. It sat alone in isolated splendour to ensure any fool could find it. Garth Leachim must have been a fool, because he did find it.

Unfortunately, the result was not as spectacular as he had expected. Some light came on. Enough for him to see that his drive, gravity generator and life support systems showed no signs of life.

At least the sensors and probes seemed to have survived. He also was still breathing and he was still reclining comfortably in his seat, therefore he came to the conclusion that he must have survived a landing on some planet with a breathable atmosphere.

The long-range communication system was out of order as well, but the short-range systems appeared to be working. Regrettably, he could not find anyone to communicate with.

Next he tried the sensors. Theoretically, their range should easily have covered the whole planet but they showed no electrical activity anywhere within range. At this point he could not bet on whether there was no electrical activity to detect or that the sensors were only working at greatly diminished capacity.

Outside visuals showed that he was indeed on a planet which had a rather pretty forest. He apparently had landed in the middle of it, which had cushioned his landing and had apparently ensured his continued survival.

Although the forest was rather pretty, it was not useful to him in any way. It was time to send out a probe and hope that that would provide some useful information.

He sent the first probe aloft. Once it cleared the trees, he could see rolling hills in the distance, possibly some buildings and even roads. Alright, roads might be exaggerating just a bit. Dirt tracks more likely. But the roads were being used. By carts being drawn by animals.

He noticed there were people about who appeared to be human. This he considered to be a good thing, since he would be able to blend in without having to use his powers.

On further examination he noticed that most of them wore various shades of brown or beige. No, they could not all be his enemies. He needed to be certain, so he started to employ his powers to determine if they were using theirs. But he could find no trace of it. Admittedly, the wormhole could have affected his abilities, but he thought he was recovered enough to be back in full control.

He decided to expand his search and sent the probe higher still until he could make out a city in the distance. It was probably only about twenty miles away, so, keeping the probe at a higher level and using greater magnification he sent it off towards the city.

What he saw there gave him a shock.

A delightful shock, but a shock nonetheless. The people there dressed in much brighter colours than the ones he had seen in the country. And joy of joy, the men wore the kind of garments he had purchased on Goochi.

And suddenly he remembered his thoughts just before he entered the wormhole. _He kept wishing he did not live in a society where he had to be so restricted. He wanted to give free rein to his taste, his ideas, his passions. He truly wanted to find a society where he would be allowed to be himself._

It appeared the powers had listened to him and given him what he wanted. He told himself 'You asked for it…'

He determined he would make the most of it.

~~~oo00oo~~~

Now that he knew where he was, or at least where he was not, he needed to make plans how to get to those lovely people in those delightful clothes.

The first order of business was to dress appropriately. Farewell to those all black outfits.

Then he needed to find out about the customs and the language. Between the probe and his powers, he could take care of both. And he would have his powers to fall back on if he made some mistakes.

~~~oo00oo~~~

A few days later he was ready to move. His clothing was packed into something resembling the trunks he had noticed on carriages. Now he just had to get himself and his trunks to what passed for civilisation on this planet.

There was a road nearby and he had noticed occasional carriages passing. He would get himself and his luggage to the road and induce someone to give him a ride.

~~~oo00oo~~~

.

A/N: Sorry, I had to take down most of the story, since Amazon insist on exclusive rights.

If you would like to find it...

'You asked for it' by Sydney Salier. © Copyright 2019 will be published on Amazon on 6 December 2019.

If you have enjoyed my story, please leave a review on Amazon.

Thank you for your support and encouragement.


End file.
